Spatters
Spatters are common enemies in Epic Mickey. They resemble anthropomorphic paint spatters. They are one of the assembly of Blotlings that Mickey must face. It is intresting to note that they appear to have ears similar to that of Mickey's on their heads, possibly because of the Blot originally being a statue of Mickey. History Spatters are some of the spawns of the Shadow Blot, and like him, are made of both Paint and Thinner. Info Spatters first appear in their more common form as being just naked. However, as one progresses into Gremlin Village, they will begin to look like the dolls from the I't's a Small World ''attraction in the Disney Parks. They will also wear many other outfits depending on which attraction they are in. ''Epic Mickey designer Warren Spector has stated "They're the popcorn unit" Warren then goes on to say "you need something that the player can just swat away". The Spatters have been described as funny, stupid and silly. Spatters will charge Mickey and attempt to hurt him by slamming their heads on the floor. They give a hesitation before attacking again which makes them a very simple unit to fight. They will come individually, or in small groups. Although they will take a more difficult turn when using the effective "strength in numbers" trick, Mickey can turn this back on them with his Paint effect. This will turn the Spatters into Painted light blue versions of themselves that will salute Mickey and attack their former friends. Using a TV on them will result in them to stop attacking you. They'll lay on their stomachs prop their head up with their hands and wave their legs back and forth in the air in a calm manner. Attacking them with anything (Paint, Thinner, Spin Attack) will break them out of the trance and go back to attack or continue watching if you painted them. The Fake Shadow Blot is able to spawn Spatters using his powers. He will likely to spawn some Spatters during the boss battle after the player sprayed Paint or Thinner into his mouth for the first time. Befriending the Spatter will make no difference at this moment. Ironically, if the befriended Spatter hit by the fake Shadow Blot's attack, it will changed back into the normal Spatter and will start to attack the player again. Location The Spatters are numerous, and inhabit every adventure world Mickey will come across. Known Locations where they are encountered: *Gremlin Village - Outfits vary depending on which part of the level they are encountered, including a Pharaoh's headdress (Jungle Boat Ride), Chinese triangular hat and robes (Asian Boat Ride), and European hat and clothes (Village and European Boat Ride). *Mickeyjunk Mountain- Normal appearance *Tomorrow City - Wearing green Tron outfits, though they wear red ones later on when Mickey returns here. *Ventureland - Wearing pirate outfits. These replaced the Camp Pirate Whales. *Lonesome Manor - Wearing tuxedos and top hats. *Dark Beauty Castle - Wearing jester outfits. Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel "What would a monster be without his minions? The Blot is no exception to this rule, and he has shown that he's more than capable of cranking out as many minions as he wants. Spatters come in all shapes and all sizes, and each of them poses a different danger. How Mickey chooses to deal with the Spatters will say a great deal about his character. The Spatters either may be wiped out of existence... or else they could wind up being redeemed and becoming devoted aides to Mickey Mouse in his determination to right the wrong he has unleashed upon... Wasteland!" In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two "SPATTERS- Minions created by the Blot, they followed all orders given to them by their master. When the Blot was destroyed, these little creatures wandered lost and alone through Wasteland, until finding a home in Blot Alley and the Gulch." '- Epic Mickey Facebook page description''' Spatters will be in the sequel to ''Epic Mickey. ''They now live in the Disney Gulch and a place called Blot Alley. Trivia *Originally, Spatters came in more colorful varieties. In addition to the pictured black with a green streak, there was also blue with a yellow streak and red with a blue streak. *Also, Spatters originally came out of contraptions called Spatter Spawners. In the end, the Spatters were either just there, or they came out of special pipes. *The Blotlings that are painted will attack other Blotlings, but after it has taken enough hits, it will snap out of the paint trance and resume attacking you. *Spatters seem to have round ears similar to Mickey, just a bit smaller. *Spatters cannot defeat Beetleworx; just distract them. Gallery Spatters.jpg|Concept art of Gremlin Village Spatters Em-spatter.jpg|More Concept art Spatter-400x500.jpg|The normal appearance of a Splatter 4667Pirate_Spatter.jpg|A Spatter in Ventureland 4672Spatter_Haunted_Mansion_01.jpg|A Spatter in Lonesome Manor 4671Spatter_Dark_Beauty_04.jpg|A Spatter in Dark Beauty Castle EmSpatter Graphic Novel.png|From the Graphic Novel Enemieslogo.jpg|A scrapped version of a blue-and-yellow Spatter. em-boss-fight2.jpg|A crazed demonic-no-mercy spatter in the Concept Art. RedSpatter_Scrappedtypebeta.jpg|A scrapped red-colored Splatter with Paint on one eye that was originally going to appear in ''Epic Mickey. Picture0005.jpg|Mickey with a Slobber and a Splatter in Dark Beauty Castle. Eliott is a blotworx.jpg|A Blotworx spatter controlling Elliott (Note the One eye). epicmickey3.jpg|cpncept art of spatters with wings, Yikes! They aren't so funny here! Category:Characters Category:Blotlings Category:Enemies Category:Minor good/bad choices Category:Heroic Category:Mischievous Category:Villains